Operation Medusa
Operation Medusa was a spoiling raid on Xun in conjunction with the liberation of Valhalla. In the late summer of 2401 it was discovered that the CEGD was planning a strike against Valhalla. While Valhalla was defended by multiple fighter squadrons, AAA, SAM sites and surface to ship missiles, Allied command could not risk reinforcing Valhalla and givng away the fact that the Imperial naval code had been broken. The Navy felt they could ovwhelm the incoming strike against Vahalla and trap the Imperial fleet between Valhalla and an Allied fleet, but the problem was how to deal with the support fighter squadrons on Xun that would surley rush to reinforce the Imperial forces and could sandwhich the Allied fleet between two Imperial forces. As the Navy wrestled with how to deal with two Imperial forces, possibly splitting the fleet and hoping that suprise would make up for any lack in numbers, or maybe engaging the main force while pickets kept watch for incoming reinforcements from Xun, Lieutenant James Monroe provided a solution. Monroe's plan, based on the doctrine of Alfred Thayer Mahan , was very simple; send a carrier force to Xun to engage and destroy the enemy fighter force. The brass pointed out that they could not risk their strike aircraft in an attack on Xun as these craft were needed for the liberation of Valhalla, Monroe's plan took this ito account. Monroe wanted to launch the entirity of the carrier airwings, his hope was that the Imperial command would detect an ovwhelming force, then seeing the attack planes within the formation, believe that the Allied goal was a strike on Xun's airbases and launch an all out fighter assault upon the incoming formation. Once the Imperial fighters were committed the attack planes could recover aboard the carriers while the fighters moved into to destroy the incoming Imperial fighter force. On 5 November 2401 a carrier task force, including the flagship USS Lexington, USS Saratoga, USS Essex and USS Independence, the cruiser USS Chicago, and eight destroyers launched for Xun, under Admiral Jack Monroe. The escorts attached to each carrier's battle group were reassigned to the main Valhalla strike force under Admiral Anderson. Upon arrival at Xun early on 7 November the Aviators of the task force, including the Admiral's own son, Lt. James "Jake" Monroe launched for Xun. Admiral Monroe arrayed the taskforce with the Lexington in the center and slightly forward, Essex off her starboard, Saratoga off her port and Independence on Saratoga's port, four destroyers were held back with the carriers while the others were pushed forward with the Chicago indicating a follow on bombardment after the air strike. Captain Joe Hernadez, Commander of the Lexington's air wing or CAG, led the strike from an Egret, preferring the better situational awarness of the Egret to the cockpit of his fighter. As the carrier aircraft approached Xun, Imperial forces became alerted to their presence, identifying attack aircraft within the the formation, while the fighters were arryaed forward in the manenr of an offensive strike. Imperial commanders on Xun launched an intercept force of every fighter that could get airborne, while preparing a follow up force of strike aircraft and tankers. After the Imperial fighters had dispatched the incoming American force Imperial tankers would refuel the fighetrs and they would escort the strike package against the American capital ships. The Imperial command was falling into the trap Monroe had set. The American force was keeping strict radio silence. After seeing the Imperial fighter force break orbit CAG Hernandez spoke a singal word over the US circuit "Bolo," upon this command the American attack aircraft, which had been acting as tankers, peeled out of the formation returning to their carriers to rearm for a planetary strike, the Egrets moved to the rear of the formation commenceing jamming, and the fighters in the formation increased their speed closing quickly on the Imperial force. Imperial commanders on Xun were confused when they saw that several signals identified as attack aircraft were moving within the formation, but quikcly lost much of thier information as jamming of the Egrets blanked their screens, the Imperial commanders wouldn't be able to see the seperation of the American attack craft until just before the American fighters reached the edge of missile range, at which point it was too late to pull back the Imperial force. CAG Hernadez announced "Coyote," the command to enage targets at will. Hernadez was now one of the best informed men within the battle and essentially on the side lines. At this command Commander Jed Udikoski, commander of the lead fighter squadron, VF-166 Coyotes, broke radio silence, "Weapons free, watch your wingman. Light 'em up boys." With this command long range missiles were launched streaking out of the formation for the closest of the Imperial fighters, while the strike-fighetrs in the formation pushed their throttles to maximum in an effort to close the distance between the two formations. Nearly two dozen Imperial fighters were lost in the initial missile volley. Once the battle was truly joined it became a furious furball, with pilots losing wingmen in the fight, only catching momentary glimpses of enemies, and snap shots becoming the rule of the day for most, but in some cases protracted duels were fought between enemy pilots. Within minutes the battle was over, with fuel low on both sides and injured aircraft limping back from battle. Captain Hernandez immeidiatly pushed tankers forward to refuel a divison of fighters to act as CAP, while Egrets began rescue operations of American and Imperial air crews. Admiral Monroe detailed two Destroyers to assist while moving the carriers towards the batle area and placing the Chicago and her destroyers into a position between what had been the battle area and Xun. Monroe's actions were risky, but he felt they were justified to save as many of his aviators as possible. Once in position the Chicago and here destroyers began a long range bombardment of Xun, destroying facilities and supressing any possible attack. On the evening of 7 November Captain Hernandez led a raid on Xun destroying many Imperial space craft in their revetments. After recovery of the airstrike against Xun, Admiarl Monroe ordered the taskforce to rendezvous with Admiral Anderson and the Valhalla fleet. Operation Medusa served its purpose destroying any chance of the 6th and 12th air regiments on Xun from reinforcing the fleet at Valhalla. American losses were minimal, but included Commander Jed Udikoski. The battle did however create a hero in Lt. Jake Monroe, having developed the plan and then in the battle taking 7 enemy kills, the last being Wang Wei, the Chinese ace responsible for 44 allied deaths, Monroe had become an Ace in a day.